The Weekend
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: 'My hairs bright red and I've got a temper to match'/You only get invited if they think you'd be a good match for the Prince, or married to a possibly suitable match/Artemis laughs. "I like you, Polly. You're very independent. You can be my wife." AU, non-elf Holly.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a young boy with raven black hair and eyes that could pierce the deepest gloom. He lived in a depressing castle with turrets that 'reached the sky'.

This prince was unlike any other. He did not wear silk robes, or rings with diamonds, nor did he wear fancy shoes. This prince wore Armani suits and black loafers to match. His name was Artemis Fowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holly's P.O.V**

Half the village is talking about me. 'My hairs bright red and I've got a temper to match'

I don't have a temper! Well not really, I'm only a little abrasive on Monday, and, well, Tuesday too. And on Wednesday I _was _in a pretty foul mood. And Thursday was my bad day when that old lady called me fat and I hit her. And on Fridays I work so I'm in a bad mood then. But two days out of the seven I'm just a delightful person...Except for this weekend. . .

The annual ball was coming up. Every year Madame Fowl, our local Queen, hosts a ball for her son to get married. 10 balls later, she still won't give up. I never get to go. I'm just a stupid maid.

Only this year, as I collected Mr. And Mrs. Paradizio's (the family I serve) mail, there were not two invitations, but _three. _My brain wasn't working-I couldn't be invited, could I? But neither could Minerva, the 2-year-old baby.

"Your letters, Ma'am, Sir." Dear Frond, I sounded like a mindless puppy.

They barely acknowledged me. Only Minerva screeched "Mummy, she got something!"

How she knew this was mystery to me, but I took the letter gratefully.

_Dear Miss Short,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to the annual Prince's ball, held in Fowl Manor. Hope to see you there,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madame Fowl_

Me? Invited to the ball? You only get invited if they think you'd be a good match for the Prince, or married to a possibly suitable match, and it's definitely not the second, so they must be considering me! Me! A servant! Get married to a Prince!


	3. Chapter 3

**Holly's P.O.V.**

I turn up at the Manor that Saturday with hundreds of other ladies, all dressed up in their finery. I look pathetic compared to them-scruffy, untidy, no make-up. Certainly no good for a Prince.

At the door I'm given a ticket - No.374. I'm guessing that's when I get my dance with Prince Artemis. Number 8 has just been called out, so I'm in for a long wait.

I have a total of zero dances in the 3 hour wait. Lots of drinks, though, hoping it will stop me being bored to death. Number 373 is called - I'm next.

Yeah, my number's called, what joy. I so don't want to be here.

"Name?"

"Ooo, polite. I'm Holly. What's your name?" Like I didn't know.

He doesn't get mad, to my disappointment. "Prince Artemis."

He extends his hand, ready to dance, but I refuse. "No thanks. I don't dance."

Artemis laughs. "I like you, Polly. You're very independent. You can be my wife."

What?! "No, thanks."

But he's already speaking to the crowd. "This is my wife, Polly. . ." He whispers to me, "What's your name?"

I consider lying, but decide not to bother. "Holly Short."

"Polly Short!" he announces.

Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Holly's P.O.V.**

He has a diamond ring, and a bedroom, just for me. Single bed, thank Frond. But he comes in to visit me anyway.

"How are you, Polly?"

"It's Holly," I muttered through my teeth.

"I know. That's what I said. Polly."

I decide that since he has guards with guns, I won't punch him.

"So. Do you like it here? Comfy bed? Warm clothes?"

"I guess." Oh dear Frond. Please don't.

"Good. The wedding is next Sunday."

"A week? I'm engaged to some loser I've never met, a freaking _Prince, _who's probably wanting some dumb heir, and I have _one week_ before I'm _married_!"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

I stuff my head under my pillow and mutter "Go away." Thankfully he didn't hear what I called him.

Great. He has a sentimental side. He puts his arm around me, pulling me up. "Please don't cry, Polly. It's on Sunday, so that's actually 8 days, not a week."

Despite my fury, I laugh. "You are possibly the worst person ever at comforting others."

"No, I'm not. You laughed, therefore it was a success."

"Go away, Fowl."

"No. It's my palace."

"Mine too, technically, since I'm an almost Princess."

"Yes, I suppose. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

"Go, or I will punch you into next week."

"That's good. We get married then."

So I punched him.


	5. Chapter 5

**STILL Holly's P.O.V.**

He deserved the punch, but I felt kinda bad when I realised he was unconscious. Kinda, but not much. I let him sleep in my bed, and I, Holly Short, past servant, slept in a King-sized, velvet-sheeted bed, that belonged to a Prince. I rock.

I had the best sleep, but was woken by a bemused servant.

"Miss Short? Are you aware you're not meant to, uh, be here until after the wedding? Irish tradition."

"I wasn't! Well, I was, but Artemis wasn't."

He sighed, obviously relieved. "And where is the Prince, Miss Short?"

"In my room. And it's Holly, I don't need a fancy title."

He simply smiled, and left. Why? Does His Majesty need someone to help him get dressed?

I had a maid to dress me, in a long purple silk gown. I hated it.

"Ugh! I hate dresses."

She laughed. Her name was Juliet. "Yes, but you're a Princess, and have you ever seen a Princess not dressed in her finery?" Then Juliet lowered her voice. "I hate dresses too, but as soon as we're back we'll be dressed in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Back from where?" I asked, terrified.

"Your engagement party! Duh!"

Oh no. Please don't make me.

We were driven in a limo to this party. I spent the whole trip just finding buttons to push.

"Polly? Might I ask that you stop now? We're nearly at Mother's palace."

"_Mother's_ palace? What, do you snore?"

Artemis simply smiled, as though it was completely normal for son and mother to live apart, and each in their own 8-story building with over 900 rooms.

"Prince Artemis and his fiancee' Miss Polly Short!" was the way we were announced, straight after "Prince William, and fiancee' Kate Middleton!"

Artemis took my arm, as though we'd known each other all our lives, instead of just 20 or so minutes. I restrained from pulling back-the whole world was watching me.

It was the most boring 5 hours of my life. Basically it went like this:

_Random old guy comes up to us: _Hello, Polly, I'm the King of Bulgaria.

_Old lady: _Hello, Polly, I'm the Queen of Azerbaijan.

And so on. Hundreds of people, telling me 'what a cute pair you two are!' and pinching my freaking cheeks. And the worst part?

"We must leave!" Artemis declared, finally.

"Oh, goodbye!" cried all the old royals.

And at the doorway Prince Artemis kissed me. And I kissed him back, cause I don't want to make a disgrace of myself on camera.

And so Myles Fowl didn't know I was in love with him instead of Artemis.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Not Holly's P.O.V.-Artemis' P.O.V.**

I decided I was allowed to kiss Holly, because she punched me. It was a fair trade, and the punch was worth it.

"I hate you," Holly growls once we're in the safety of the car. "First you make me wear a dress, and now I have to kiss you!"

"Yes. You punched me. I thought it was fair." She opened her mouth to argue. "Don't argue please, Polly, it's very unladylike." I only call her Polly to annoy her, and it works.

"It's Holly! How can you marry someone whose name you don't even know?!"

"I do know you. You're Polly Short."

"Ugh! You are the most stupid, self-centered git I have ever met." Great. I'm crying. Brilliant.

"No, I'm not. You've met my mother."

_Don't punch him, _I tell myself sternly. _Last time you did that he kissed you. It's not worth it._

"Oh! You're crying! Wow. I didn't think you were that sort of girl."

"I do have feelings, unlike you."

"Feelings for me? Or against."

"Definitely against."

"Your mean."

"Your stupid."

"Your mean."

"Your stupid."

"Your mean."

"Shut up."

"Ha! I win! You forfeited!"

"I'm going to bed now. Goodbye."

"Can I come?"

She ignored me, storming off. God, she looked hot.

"Goodnight, Princess!"

"Not a Princess."

"Yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not happy with this chapter AT ALL. Oh well. Reviews anyway! ;)**

**Becketts P.O.V.**

I met the most amazing girl at my brother's engagement party. Sure, it was the fiancee', but who cares? I've written her a note, asking if I can see her tomorrow night. She never replied, so I decided it was a yes. I arrived at the palace right on time. I knew Artemis was on a business trip, so I was safe. At exactly 10:14 the ladder was dropped from Polly's window. Juliet and I had planned it. I was terrified I'd slip from the 30m high window, but reached my sweethearts room without disaster.

"Polly?" I hissed.

Juliet, her maid, giggled, blue eyes fixed on me. "She's asleep!"

"Not for long!" I declared, vaulting over the window sill, and landing in a heap on the floor.

Polly shrieked, blankets a mess around her, hair tangled, eyes wide. In short (no pun intended) she looked horrible, and I was crazy in love.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Prince Charming," I replied. That's what I signed my note with.

"Oh! I remember! Artemis' brother, right?"

"Bingo." Thank Frond. I was scared this was just a waste of time.

I sit next to her, my arm sliding over her shoulder, her leaning into me. OK, I pulled her, whatever.

"I love you," she whispered.

I leaned down and let my lips touch hers. Only afterward, when I woke up still leaning against her under the covers did I realize that I had committed adultery with the Prince's fiancee'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holly's P.O.V.**

I love Myles. It's not fair - why do I have to marry Artemis? Myles loves me – he proved that last night.

Myles stirred into life, white teeth flashing just for me. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Nice sleep?"

"Sleeping is boring," I replied. "I liked being awake."

He kissed my nose. "I agree." Then he sighed. "Your fiancee' is due home today. I better leave."

I groaned, snuggling into him. "Oh, no. Please don't. Come back tonight?"

But he's already up, getting slowly into his jeans. "Sorry, darling."

I get up on my knees, pressing myself against him. "Don't leave me, Myles."

"What?" He pulls away, stunned.

"Don't leave. I love you."

"What did you call me?"

"Myles! That's your name!"

"No. I'm Beckett, Myles' twin."

"No!" My cheeks are wet. "No! You're Myles."

He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight. His t-shirt will be soaked soon.

I notice, to my horror, that crying is contagious. "Myles!" I exclaim. "Sorry, Beckett. Don't cry. Please don't."

"You don't love me," he whispers, the pain obvious.

"I do! I just, I got confused, but last night, I liked that, I like you, I just. . ."

"Like Myles better."

"No! No, I-"

"See you later, Polly. I shouldn't even have come here in the first place. You're engaged."

"No!" I sob, ignoring my name. "No! I mean, I am, but I-"

But he's gone, out the window. Damn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holly's P.O.V.**

Oh Frond. I can't believe I did that. Artemis is here, though, so I have no time to mope.

"Polly!" comes a voice, as the door is thrown open. "Polly, I missed you."

In the movies they say 'I missed you too', and kiss, and it's all boring and romantic. But I say "Shoot. Your here."

"You've been crying!" Artemis cries triumphantly. "I can tell."

"Congrats. Now go away."

"Woman are so much nicer in movies. Particularly Princess'."

"Well, I'm not a Princess. And if you say 'yet' I will punch you."

He sits beside me. "Violence is not the answer, Polly."

"Ugh. Do you annoy me like that on purpose?"

"Yes. I think it's romantic teasing."

"Romantic! I am going to punch you, and you think it's romantic?!"

"Yes."

I bury my face in my pillow. I don't regret cheating on him now, he deserved it. Even though it was his brother. And the wrong brother.

"You know I can still see you."

"Yep, but I can't see you."

"Did you know your naked?"

"Well, you shouldn't be here, so it shouldn't matter."

"You're very pretty naked."

I huddle under the blankets. What a perv. He shouldn't be looking, he should be hiding his eyes.

"Polly, why are you naked?"

"That's how I sleep," I lie.

"Oh. I can't wait until we can share a bed."

I glare at him. "We won't share a bed. Ever."

"Oh. What a boring honeymoon we'll have."

That caught my interest. "Honeymoon? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"You realise this is possibly the only nice thing I've said to since we've met, and you won't take the opportunity to start a conversation."

"Oh. Oops. OK, pretend I never said that. Ask again. Start over."

I roll my eyes. He's so immature.

"Fine. Where are we having our honeymoon?"

"That's not what you said."

"Ugh! For Frond's sake, tell me!"

"You have anger management issues."

"No. You're just really annoying."

"That was rude. You should apologise. And then go to councelling."

I hide back under the blankets. If I refuse to speak to him he might give up.

Or fairies might be real.

"Why do you do that?"

No answer.

"Polly, why do you do that?" he repeated. "You always hide when I'm speaking to you."

"That's cause you always say dumb things."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought I was being nice."

"Nice! How is calling me Polly and forcing me to marry you nice?!"

"Oh. I thought-"

"I don't care what you think. Go. Away."

He's silent, for once. Sure, he's annoying, but I do feel sort of bad. Particularly when I pull my head out from under the blankets and see tears streaming down his cheeks. Brilliant. That's the second guy that's cried because of me. The second_Prince_.

"Oh! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"I thought you liked me," he whispered. "You kissed me. I remember."

Oops. "Yeah. I just. . ."

He looked up at me through his long, dripping eyelashes. "You were pretending for the camera."

"Yeah." Why did I admit it? That was really dumb.

"Oh. I'm going to leave."

"Don't! Stay!" And that was even dumber.

"Why are you being nice? You don't like me."

And, true to his word, he gets up and leaves, still crying like a little kid.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis' P.O.V.

I curl up in a tiny little ball on my bed and refuse to move. She doesn't like me. She _hates_ me. That's not fair.

It takes 2hrs before someone realises I haven't moved. Butler comes in, laden with hot drinks and warm food.

"Eat," he commands. It's meant to make me feel better.

"I'm not hungry," I whisper.

"Drink, then. Whatever. But I can't have you sitting here for the rest of the day crying."

"I don't want to," I whisper. My voice can't seem to get higher than that. "I want Holly." Like he could do anything about it.

"I'll come back later," Butler tells me. "And you will have eaten, and be up. Understood?"

I know there's no point in complaining, but I don't plan on following orders. A Prince doesn't do what his servant tells him.

A few minutes later Holly comes in, no doubt sent by my concerned servant. She does have the decency to look ashamed, and slightly sheepish, almost nervous.

"Hey."

"Hello." Shoot. Still the whisper.

"Butler said you were ill, and not eating."

"I'm not ill. Not properly, anyway."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

She laughs. That's good. I like making her laugh. "You're not. I'm sorry I did whatever I did."

"You didn't do anything, not really. You don't like me. That's not a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Stop it." Can't she say more than 'oh'?

"OK." She doesn't even know what I mean.

Then she remembers why she was sent here. "You should get up. Or eat."

"Why?" I'm better, that's why I'm annoying her.

"Um, cause you're a Prince."

"That's stupid." But I scramble up obediently.

With tray in my hands I follow Holly along the hall. I think that she'd kiss me right now if I wanted to. I should. I will.

I wind my arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me. My head ducks forward, fringe brushing her forehead.

"Don't," she whispers, pulling away. I won't let her move.

"Artemis." No more romantic whispers for her, now it's her stern teacher-voice.

"Polly," I whisper, pressing my lips against hers.

I'm barely aware of what's happening, but I'm sprawled across the floor within seconds.

"Don't, OK? I don't love you, or even remotely like you, so don't push your luck, got it?" And with her hair swaying behind her, and me on the floor nearly sobbing with longing, she storms off.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Erm, well I'm not quite sure how to say this. This chapter, um, kinda leave's the PG zone, and well dances into, erm, 'adultry'. PHEW! Glad to get that out!_**

**Holly's P.O.V.**

While Artemis was sulking I sorted out my feelings. Believe me, it wasn't easy. What I came up with was this:

is really annoying, and I swear he does it on purpose, so I'm not going to be nice to him.

's not my fault Artemis cried. He's a wuss.

Myles. I loved last night and I am in love with Beckett.

In fact, I was so in love that I decided I could brave the dragon, and tell Artemis how I felt.

"Artemis?"

"Polly! I'm sorry I tried to kiss you."

"Yeah, whatever." I sit down on the bed next to him.

"It's a double bed," Artemis points out, hoping I'm a very forgiving person.

I rolled my eyes. "I noticed."

"And we're engaged, so actually that's really good for us."

"For you."

"Oh. I thought I was forgiven."

"Nope. I actually love someone else."

"You can't. Well, I suppose you can love who you like, but the Press would have a field day if they found out that you were engaged to someone else. It's a royal wedding, Polly."

Ugh! What a dork! He doesn't control me!

"You can't tell _me_ what to do! Have kids and tell them whatever you like. But you don't own me."

"OK. Let's have kids, then."

"No! No! I barely know you!"

"You get very angry very easily. You shouldn't. It's not very nice for the person on the receiving end."

So I took a deep breath and re-phrased my statement. "I don't want kids, OK? I'm 19, I can't be a mum!"

"You can! You can, Polly, I know you can! You're very orderly, and a good role-model, and you're very nice, when you want to be."

Yeah, he has a good point. I probably could be a mum. But I don't want to.

"So? I _could_ but I _won't_."

"Go on. Lets."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you, I love Beckett, OK? I slept with him!" Shoot. That was _really_ dumb.

"Good! That's good! That means you won't be nervous, because you have experience, and you know me better than you know him."

Wow. There was me expecting another breakdown. I could not have been more wrong.

"No! You don't get it! I. Don't. Love. You."

"So? Who cares?" He curls up against me. Brilliant persuasion move, works a charm, no sarcasm intended. "Please? I love you."

"I wouldn't do it with you if you were the last man on Earth."

"Yes you would," he replies, nuzzling my neck.

I don't reply to that, it's just so stupid.

"Because otherwise humans would cease to exist, just because you're scared."

"Scared! I am not _scared_!"

His hands slide up my top. "Prove it."

"I did it with your brother. I think that kinda 'proves it', don't you?"

"You didn't, though. It's an excuse. If you're scared, please tell me. I would like you to be comfortable around me."

"I did! Let go of me!"

But he's pushed me down, now lying on top of me. "If you're pregnant in the next 2 months, I'll believe you. However, right now I don't. So if you and I have a baby, then you'll be pregnant, then I'll believe you."

He's got this stupid smirk on his face. He reckons he's got me, hook line and sinker. I must admit, he's close.

"OK, I'll-"

But he presses his lips against me, cutting me off. My top has been pushed right up to my bra.

"Stop!' I manage to choke out.

"You said 'OK'. You did, I heard you."

"I was going to say something else."

My top is off now, as is his. I don't want to do this. I _can't_.

"Well, bad luck. You've agreed."

"No, _listen_-"

He cuts me off again, sliding his tongue around my mouth. His cold hands slip below my waistband. He can't seriously do this. That'd be rape. That'd be breaking the law.

"Artemis, _listen_ to me!"

"No. Don't want to stop now."

"Fine, don't stop, just _listen_."

His eyes were shining at the words 'don't stop'. He was finally silent, hands not still for a single second "Artemis, I. Don't. Love. You. I slept with Beckett, OK? I love him."

"If you're too scared to do it, just say, please. I want you to be comfortable around me."

"Scared?! I'm not scared!"

"But you must be, or you'd sleep with me."

"I'm not! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Not listening! Nooo, you have to now!"

I kick him off furiously. "I. Don't. Want. To. Get it?"

He rolls off, staring at my roof. "Sleep with me."

"Were you not just listening to me?"

He giggled. Yes, actually giggled. "No, Polly. Sleep as in rest. Like, you and I share the same bed, and just rest."

"Why?"

"It will get your confidence up."

"I'm not-"

"You know, Polly, you need to learn acceptance. This is what is happening, it's not really a request for permission."

So I simply turned furiously on him, hogging as much blanket as possible.

Only much later in the night do I realise that it's Saturday.


End file.
